One Shot Yaoi
by Abel'sForever
Summary: Q: What happens when a yaoi loving girl reads too much yaoi in one day and then decides to write a fanfic?A: You get this: a one shot between anime characters.Hope you enjoy. I was bored and had just read a bunch of yaoi.


_Authors Note: _

_Q: What happens when a yaoi loving girl reads too much yaoi in one day and then decides to write a fanfic?_

_A: You get this: a bunch of one shots between a bunch of random anime characters._

_Well hope you enjoy. This first one is set in the world of Bleach. Byakuya X Ichigo._

_I know way out of character but...This is my story after all! LOL. If you have, any suggestions for pairings don't hesitate to say so. If I know the anime and characters, I'll do a yaoi between them._

_Abel'sForever_

_Title: Hollow Ground_

_Pairings: Byakuya/Ichigo_

_Rating: R of course_

_Warning: Characters will be out of character and there will be a heavy dosage of Yaoi. That is all._

_Hollow Ground_

"Damn it! Where is everyone," Ichigo asked himself angrily while running through the corridors of the Seireite.

'I couldn't have lost Ganju that badly have I? Damn it, Ichigo. Now was not the time to lose anybody. You're screwed. Renji was just a Lieutenant and you barely survived that. According to Flower Boy, it was because of a mask inside my Shinigami robes. I don't even have that anymore. I'm fucked.' Ichigo thought to himself trying to find one of the others.

A fat Shinigami with silver hair appeared in front of him.

"Fuck. I don't have time to deal with this shit," Kurosaki said charging the man with his Zanpaktou.

A man with piercing black eyes and black hair stood over Hanataro. He wore the Shinigami robes and wore a sea-green scarf and a similar looking material in his hair, which stayed in place as if by magic. His black hair parted in two in the back. He wore a scowl on his face as he grabbed Hanataro by his robes.

"Where is he," he growled out.

"I…I don't know," Hanataro managed to say.

"Useless. What is this," Byakuya asked holding out Ichigo's hollow mask.

"…"

"I already killed the big one now do you really wish to die Hanataro," Byakuya asked icily.

"It's…It's Ichigo's."

"Hmmm… He's more interesting then I thought. A vizord. Most interesting. Now where is he," Byakuya asked trying to scare Hanataro.

"He's looking for Rukia."

"I see. Do you know why?"

"He wants to save her."

"Hmm…Thank you Hanataro," Byakuya said walking away.

Hanataro let out a sigh of relief that Byakuya had spared his life, slumped down, and started to cry. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything for Ganju for he was dead and feared Ichigo would be dead as well by the time the Shinigami was done with him.

'He wants to save Rukia? He's the cause of this mess in the first place. Once I'm through with him, he'll never want to see Rukia again. The only Kuchiki name that'll be on his lips will be mine," Byakuya thought to himself.

He thought back to when he had first met Ichigo, when Rukia had run away from the Soul Society. He had hated him at first for taking away his sister's powers but in the end, Rukia was not truly family, she was just a replacement for his dead sister. The boy though was an entirely different story.

After the had returned to the Seireite he had found himself unable to think of any other person besides the orange haired boy with the wild amber eyes. The boy's wild hair, the boy's lean frame. He had pictured himself with the boy many times in his dreams. The boy was always the Seme though, he himself the Uke. He had wondered why this was. Was it because the boy was so fiery and he himself had a fetish for being bossed around in bed?

If he wanted his dreams to come true he knew he had to hurry before some other then his Captain tried to fight Ichigo, particularly Gin Ichimaru. Ichimaru didn't like the boy and Byakuya could figure out why. Ichimaru hated anybody like Ichigo. He hated that straightforward attitude. To Byakuya it was Ichigo's most attractive personality trait.

Ichigo had dealt with the fat Shinigami easily and now stood in front of the white tower. He looked inside himself for his reason for trying to save Rukia. Sure, she was a friend and he didn't want to be responsible for her death but a nagging thought stayed in the back of her head.

'_The only reason you're trying to save Rukia is because you want to see her brother again. You dream about Byakuya when you sleep so you can't deny it,' _the voice kept saying.

He shrugged his shoulders trying to ignore the voice that he knew was right. He refused to admit it. He wasn't some gay fag, he… As he entered the white tower, he stopped abruptly at seeing Byakuya.

'I'm not supposed to be in love with a guy. Especially him. He hates me,' Ichigo thought drawing his Zanpaktou for the second time in less then a half hour.

"I don't wish to fight you," Byakuya said calmly.

"Like hell you don't. You hate me and I know you do," Ichigo snapped back.

"I was afraid you'd had gotten that impression," Byakuya said in a whisper.

"Why does it matter if I think you hate me," Ichigo asked his sharp ears picking up Byakuya's words.

"…"

Byakuya blushed.

'Shiiittt. This isn't possible,' Ichigo thought jumping to the right conclusion.

"I think I love you," Byakuya managed to say after a moment of awkward silence.

"This can't be happening. This isn't possible. This is some weird-ass dream right? I mean there's no way you'd actually be in love with me. That's just to much to ask.

Byakuya stood there in silence unsure what to say to Ichigo's ramblings. Did his words mean he loved him too? Was he as obsessed with him as he was with the wild boy?

"Let me show you."

"WHAT?!"

"I want to show you that I love you. I can sneak you to my quarters," Byakuya said sincerely.

"You mean it? This isn't a trap or anything?"

"No," the older Shinigami said walking over to Ichigo and wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

He pressed his lips into Ichigo's and finally felt the warmth he had dreamed of so often. Ichigo fought back at first but soon opened up to Byakuya's warm embrace. Byakuya broke the kiss hesitantly and felt Ichigo's growing erection against his thigh.

"We should finish this in my quarters," Byakuya said blushing prettily.

"Yeah," was all Ichigo could say, his head still reeling from Byakuya's passionate kiss.

They entered Byakuya's quarters making sure no one saw Ichigo enter. Not that it mattered. Right now Ichigo was looking sexy in drag. Anyone who saw him would've mistaken him for Kaori, his old-betrothed. All they had to do was get Ichigo a wig and two cantaloupes. Byakuya thought it was hilarious, Ichigo was pissed.

"Why do I have to be the one dressed like a girl," Ichigo hissed once they entered the plainly decorated room.

"Why would you and some girl come into my quarters?"

"Got a point," Ichigo said removing the cantaloupes and the wig.

"Shall we continue," the dark-haired man asked sarcastically.

"Like I'd say no? I've had a god damn major hard on since you kissed me. I'm shocked no one saw it," Ichigo said pulling the older Shinigami closer.

"People only notice what they want to. They'd never want to see me with a male looking so passionately at each other so they see a girl."

"Enough with the analytical bullshit. Now are you going to show me or what," Ichigo said wanting the older man.

Byakuya nodded and began to remove the younger boy's lower robes revealing an already hardened length. Byakuya gently began to tease Ichigo's length, running his hand up and down the sensitive organ. Ichigo inhaled sharply.

"Damn it. You just gonna tease me to death or are you gonna pleasure me till I'm dead," Ichigo asked jokingly.

Byakuya's reply was simple he place his mouth around the younger boy's length and slowly started to nip and tease it.

"G…God your good," Ichigo managed to gasp between moans.

Byakuya sucked harder wanting to taste the seed of the man he loved. He playfully bit at the large organ knowing that it was he who was making Ichigo happy. His dreams where finally becoming a reality.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered as he climaxed inside the older man's mouth. Byakuya swallowed the load and then licked his lips.

"You taste better then I dreamed you would Ichigo," Byakuya said.

"Yeah well now it's your turn. You got to make part of your dream come true so now it's mine," Ichigo said completely removing Byakuya's robes.

Byakuya blushed when Ichigo removed his clothes.

"You a virgin," Ichigo asked foolishly.

"No. I've just never had sex with someone I love," came the reply.

"Well I'm about to blow your mind. According to…" he trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"According to who Ichigo," Byakuya asked prompting an answer.

"Rukia. I had sex with her before I met you. I just needed a quick fuck. She was willing. I'm sorry," Ichigo said hanging his head down.

"Well now you have me. So from now on, the only one you sleep with is me. Do you understand," Byakuya asked.

"I understand. I'm yours and your mine. Now let's shut up and finish what we started," Ichigo said removing the rest of his clothes.

He pinned Byakuya to the bed and slowly positioned his erection in front of Byakuya's anus. He slid in slowly and winced as Byakuya cried out in pain momentarily before it resided into pleasure.

"Sorry bout that. I should have used lubrication but I don't have any," Ichigo whispered into Byakuya's ear.

"I'm fine now."

"Good," Ichigo said thrusting.

Byakuya let out a moan as Ichigo continued to thrust into his body. Ichigo reached for Byakuya's own length and began to massage it in time to his thrusts. Both of the men's length hardened until they climaxed.

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!" Byakuya yelled out as he climaxed.

"Byakuya, I love you," Ichigo whispered into the older man's ear still buried inside him.

"I love you too. You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"The real you's better then any dream version I ever imagined," Byakuya said reaching into his dresser.

Byakuya pulled out the mask and handed it to Ichigo.

"Where did you get that?"

"On hollow ground," was all Byakuya said.

The End

After word:

That was fun. I enjoyed writing that. Now if you read it and don't like yaoi all I have to say is why'd you read it? Of course, most people reading this like yaoi. Well, if you have any suggestions tell me when you review. Please review.

Abel'sForever.


End file.
